<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Comment by Pixxyofice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015733">Innocent Comment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice'>Pixxyofice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon, Rise Is A Little Shit, can be connected to my other fic Perched In A Tree but can also be a one shot, i like rise and naoto being friends. leads to silly shit like this, no beta we die like men, rise aka kannao shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise let a grin slide onto her face, and she purred, "Don't you wish you were alone with Kanji-kun instead of me?"<br/>---<br/>Naoto Slips Up</p><p>Can be viewed as a companion piece to Perched In A Tree, but that isn't required reading for this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent Comment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can i just say that i enjoy Rise and Naoto being friends? it's very good. it leads to shit like this happening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was meant to be an innocent comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise leaned forward on the shared desk between them, raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired detective sitting in front of her. Naoto seemed to be in her own head, looking at the papers on the desk with a gaze that didn't really seem to be seeing. Rise thought that Naoto was probably thinking about a case or something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise let a grin slide onto her face, and she purred, "Don't you wish you were alone with Kanji-kun instead of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise was expecting Naoto's blue eyes to snap up at her. Rise was expecting Naoto's eyes to narrow, and for the detective prince to scowl, saying something like, 'where did that come from?', or maybe even say, 'don't attempt to distract from your studying, you need all the time you can get.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise wasn't expecting Naoto's face to go redder than she had ever seen it go— an accomplishment, really, considering what they've both seen— and for the blue-haired girl to sputter, "Wha— I— Sure, but— w-where did that come from?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto had dropped her pencil, staring wide-eyed at Rise. The red on her cheeks was still burning bright... and was incriminating evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sure?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naoto had actually said </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishing she was alone with Kanji? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naoto was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this fact?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise stared at Naoto. Rise was sure the surprise was evident in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto looked away, grabbing her pencil again. "W-We really should get working, you don't have much time with us, and you'll need help with the content—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh no, miss, you aren't getting away with that!" Rise said, her mind firmly grabbing onto this new piece of information and holding it up to the spotlight. She leaned forward on the desk some more, feeling a sinister grin curl up on her face... and Naoto leaned away, pointedly turning away from Rise's gaze. Naoto's face was still red. "You've left a big piece of evidence at my doorstep, and it's my job as your friend to examine it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not," Naoto snapped, "We do not have time for this. We are going to study. There is nothing going on between me and Kanji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto realized a moment after she said it that she slipped up on another front, and the wide-eyed panic on her face was making Rise live, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise only laughed, leaning back in her seat and picking up her own pencil. "Hmm, you say that, but you also forget to add the usual -kun to Kanji-kun's name... are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Naoto snapped, placing her pencil on her paper. "Get back on topic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but I am on topic!" Rise knew she was going to get that pencil tossed at her head soon. As a side effect of being more expressive with her emotions, Naoto was letting herself give into urges her emotions were giving her more often. That was fine with Rise, to be honest. "The topic of you and your new crush on Kanji-kun! Aww, how sweet—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pencil clattered against the desk, and Naoto breathed in. "Rise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessss?" Rise fluttered her eyelashes, not missing the still red cheeks of Naoto Shirogane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...There is. Nothing. Between us." Naoto stressed. "We should study."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fiiiine. Wouldn't you like to have Kanji-kun join us, though?" Rise winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto glowered at Rise, but she picked up the pencil again. "Kanji-kun works best when he doesn't have the pressure of others on him. One-on-one is best for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just want him for yourself, don'tcha, Naoto-kun?" Rise picked up her pencil, watching as Naoto's face grew redder, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto breathed in, face tightening as she was probably telling herself to let it go. "Let's get to studying, Rise-san."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red faded from Naoto's cheeks, and Rise finally turned her attention to her notes. The little bit of poking and prodding Rise had done had unearthed so much treasure for Rise to look over later. Maybe it could even be useful for her acting classes! Rise giggled to herself, looking over her literature notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did this development occur...? Rise would ask about it next time they were together, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>